Love me, Not my money
by Ice'n'Sugar
Summary: Syaoran is the most stingy yet richest guy in Hong Kong and all he wants is to have a person that loves him for him and not his money...Suddenly he lost nearly everything and met Sakura
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I own nothing OK

**Summary:**

Syaoran is the most stingy yet richest guy in Hong Kong and all he wants is to have a person that loves him for him and not his money...Suddenly he lost nearly everything and met Sakura

* * *

Story by Ice with the help of Sugar

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

A black limo parked outside the Hong Kong airport, the driver came out and opened the back door of the limo and waited.

A guy with chestnut coloured hair and amber eyes came out of the airport with a black hair and a hint of blue guy followed by a girl about 28 years old.

They got into the back of the limo. The driver closed the door, got in the limo and drove off.

**Syaoran POV**

I was looking at my black/blue hair best friend and legal consultant whom is sitting right next to me.

Most of the time I am working in US and hardly in Hong Kong. Which is why I leave everything that is in Hong Kong for Eriol to take care of.

The girl sitting across to me was my secretary Mei Lin.

"Boss, the income of the last three months including rent and interest, the total is $9,275,622.40"

Started Mei Lin

"What? Only 9 million and something?" I asked wondering why it was so less

Eriol butt in saying "the interest rate is cut, you know right?"

"So you shouldn't of booked this limo, we could of take the bus instead you know"

"But this limo is mine, you don't need to pay for it" laughed Eriol

"That's better" I said in relief"

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol walked up the stairs toward Syaoran's house

"I don't why they built this swimming pool for this house, Martha doesn't even use it, such a waste of money." Syaoran complained

"Then why did you buy this house in the first place?" asked Eriol

"Cause its cheap!" Answering Syaoran

Eriol then gave him a 'how cheap can you get' look

After seeing Eriol like that Syaoran couldn't help but said "What? Not my fault the owner got bankrupt and asked for my help, so I said yes, then he gave me a contract, so I sighed it, but for a cheap price though."

Eriol sweet drop and signed, when will he change

"Eriol? Syaoran started, "How long have I've been dating Martha anyway?"

"Well you guys met two years ago at that Christmas party, so I say about two years, why?" asked Eriol not quite understanding why he ask so sudden

"Its almost time" Syaoran said almost whispering

"What?" asked a even more confused Eriol

"You'll see" was his only answer

**Syaoran's POV**

As we approached my house, I heard Martha crying, obviously fake, I rolled my eyes and entered knowing what will happen next.

As soon as she was in my eye sight, she got up from the sofa and hugged me.

"Syaoooraannn, I miss you soooooo much!" cried Martha which is still acting upset

'God she needs to improve her acting' I said to my self

"Syaoooraann my mother is sick in US and she needs 500,000 US dollars for her operation"

"WHAT!?!? 500,000 US dollar? Ummmm well..... your mother is 60 something, even if she does the operation she'll die soon anyway, so why waste the money?" I said to her of coarse not believing her stupid made up story.

Eriol: at the background trying very hard to hold his laugh

Martha gave me a ' I can't believe you said that look'

I then decided to change the subject and told Martha "guess what Martha? I brought a present especially for you."

Martha suddenly stop crying and asked happily "REALLY?! What did you get me?? Is it that ring I really wanted in that jewelry shop??"

Pulling out the camera I won just before I came back from Hong Kong and told her, "no darling that ring was too expensive but I got u this latest video camera" hoping she won't get all upset again since I was already sick of her cries

Eriol couldn't hold on any longer burst out laughing and said "that model WAS new but that was two years ago"

I gave him a 'death glare' which made him shut up but was still giggling

Martha then looked at me and said "Syaoran I want that 500,000 now or else I'll leave you, I will, I'm going now really, I'm going to go now"

Then, I got very annoyed and said to her "you said that 10 seconds ago and I still can see you standing here"

Martha then went upstairs for about 5 minutes and came back down with one suit case in her hand.

She walked out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"Ouch! That was harsh" Eriol said

"Women are all like that, after being with them for a few years they either want you or your money. If you don't marry her then she'll ask for your money."

Eriol thought for a minute, then said "At first I didn't understand what you meant by ' its almost time', but now I fully understand"

"You know Eriol, if one day I can find a girl who love me for who I am but not my money, then my life would be perfect," I said dreamily

"Stop dreaming, if you don't have any money I don't think they would stay"

"Why? Aren't I handsome enough?" I asked frowning

"I didn't say you're not handsome, but nowdays most women will go for your money first"

**

* * *

**

**Elsewhere:**

Sitting in the taxi Martha was planing her revenge....... "Syaoran I'm going to make you regret for treating me this way."

****

****

**Plz Review tell me what you think, I promise Sakura will appear in the next chapter**

****


	2. Too stingy leads to anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing OK, I wish I did XO

I'll like to thank those who reviewed!! It really inspires me to write

1st is Roxy

2nd is zeddy222

3rd is whiteprincess1004 also I'm real happy to be on your favorites list!!!

Summary:

Syaoran is the most stingy yet richest guy in Hong Kong and all he wants is to have a person that loves him for him and not his money...Suddenly he lost nearly everything and met Sakura

_Story by_: **Ice with the help of Sugar**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter Two:** Emerald meets Amber

**Li Company**

Syaoran walked into one of his smallest company with Eriol and Mei Lin tagging along behind him, he was about to enter his office when he saw something that concerned him.

"Mei Lin who's she?" Syaoran asked

"She's our receptionist, boss." Mei Lin answered

"And how many people come each day?"

"About 3 or 4, why?"

"3 or 4? You can take her job, fire her."

"Mei Lin, what are those there?" Syaoran questioned pointing at a few people that was working

"They our accountants boss." Mei Lin answered again

"This company only earns about 30 million a year, so why do we need so much of them, such a waste of money, Fire them!"

"Buuttt......" Mel Lin stuttered "That means I have to do ALL of the work."

"That's good! That means I value you." Syaoran said calmly

"Boss, you haven't Increased my salary for 6 years, this time can you increase it by 10?" Mel Lin said hoping he would say yes.

"Ummm now that, I think the satisfaction you get from work already covered it."

Mel Lin couldn't believe he actually said that and started to get a bit angry, so she tried to argue back.

"But I do have to pay my mortgage and my food you know." She said with a tone that showed she was very annoyed

Syaoran thought for a moment, then said "well since where you staying is such a burden for you, you should sell the house and move in this building. You know you'll save a lot of petrol money and your food, ummmm you can eat instant noddles, they're nice and fast, so then you can finish your work a lot more faster."

Eriol which was sitting down stood up and laughed "Syaoran laughs your really a bastard."

Mel Lin was now about to scream, but tried to keep her calm.

"But I do need private time, I do have a boyfriend you know." Mel Lin said trying not to scream

"Well your boyfriend should understand that you have to work, if not you should dump him. Why are you still standing here? Get yourself to work now!"

Mei Lin couldn't stand it anymore, she's going to take a day off and no one can stop her, she stomped out and left.

"Hey I didn't give you permission to have a day off so that's going to come out of your salary! Syaoran shouted after her.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran first your girlfriend and now her? Your going to have no friends soon." said Eriol shaking his head

"What? That's how my father taught me, never treat a girl too generous."

"Your father? Why?" Eriol questioned

"My father only loved one woman in his whole life, which is my mother Yelen. He treated my mother so nice! He gives her whatever she wants, Yet she still gets bored. He even got the most famous artist for her when she wanted to learn to paint. The next thing you know she had sex with the artist and left dad. My dad was worried about their living so he gave them his mansion so they have somewhere to stay. Now after so many years my dad is always 24/7 on called to help out any problems my mum has."

"Gee your father is very generous" Eriol said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"So in conclusion never treat any women too good especially when it has something to do with money"

"No wonder you've had so many girlfriends. Syaoran you can't go on like this, you'll end up with nobody!" Eriol said worriedly

"Does that concern you?" Syaoran said looking at Eriol weirdly.

"Yes! Syaoran what if you became gay and started to have interest in me." Eriol said looking very serious.

Syaoran sweat dropped,

There were silence between them for 5 seconds

Eriol's tummy suddenly let out a loud grumble which made them both cracked up laughing

"I guess its time for lunch!" Eriol laughed as he started to get up

"Wait! Its too expensive to eat out, why don't we cook instant noodle here and share it?"

"Don't worry man it's my treat ok?" Eriol started

"That sounds better, then lets have shark fin or Japanese food." Syaoran suggested while rubbing his hand together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Elsewhere**

A chubby man with glasses and very oily skin stood at the lobby holding a big bunch of roses.

A girl with honey brown hair which reach half way down her back. Her emerald eyes frantically scanned the lobby while hiding behind her best friend Tomoyo

"Wait Tomoyo, see if he's around or not."

"SAKURA!" The chubby guy who was holding a bunch of roses rushed over to them

"Oh no" Sakura said quietly to Tomoyo

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, annoyed of this ugly guy who kept appearing for the last two weeks ruining her mood of checking out other guys.

"Hey Peter." Said Sakura putting a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Sakura, lets have lunch together!" Peter said happily and snorted a few times

Sakura and Tomoyo got disgusted but tried to hide it just to be nice

"Yeah.....ok but we decided to have snakes today."

"Again? You've been eating snake for the last week! You know I'm afraid of snakes I can't even go near them." Peter said in a disappointed tone

"You know it's good for our hips" tomoyo said as she wiggled her hips in a sexy way

"Oh well too bad , we'll have lunch together another time then bye!" Tomoyo said happily while dragging Sakura away with her

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Snake Place**

Peter stood at the door of the snake place still holding the big bunch of roses. He attempted to go in but staring at the baskets of snake near the door way he pulled back. Unable find enough to go in he stood at the door pathetically looking at the beautiful Sakura eating with her friend Tomoyo.

The place was so packed with people, Sakura and Tomoyo had to share their table with another family. But who are almost getting ready to go.

"Sakura! I'm bored we've been eating snakes for the whole entire week!!" Tomoyo whined

"It's not my fault that Peter had to come everyday" Sakura replied

"Can't we teach him a lesson? Maybe he'll leave you alone afterwards" Tomoyo said evilly

"If I could I would have done that ages ago!"

"I can't believe your father wants you to date that ugly monster!" Tomoyo said disgustedly

"Well my dad thought he was nice and decent"

"Why don't u tell him you already have a boyfriend" Tomoyo suggested

"That's the thing I don't!"

"Just pick one from the streets I'm sure there's plenty" Tomoyo said casually

"I'm not like you"

Tomoyo flick her long black/violet hair and said "yeah I guess I'm different, I can't live without guys. I get so desperate I can just pick anyone off the street. Like now ........one......two.....three.....

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Who do you think the guy is? Well anyway Martha's revenge will start the next chapter and Sakura and Syaoran will definitely meet.

Hope u liked this chappie. Also thought the first chapter was a bit short so wrote this one a bit longer P

**Now please Review D**


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing OK, I wish I did though...

Thanks once again to those of you who have reviewed, I love you guys P

Summary:

Syaoran is the most stingy yet richest guy in Hong Kong and all he wants is to have a person that loves him for him and not his money...Suddenly he lost nearly everything and met Sakura

_Story by_: **Ice with the help of Sugar**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter Three: Revenge**

As soon as Tomoyo counted to three, a chestnut coloured hair guy appeared out side the shop.

"Oh my god, he's soooo gorgeous!" Said Tomoyo a little too loud making some people sitting near them stare.

Sakura looked at her friend and then signed " Another victim for Tomoyo.**" **

Tomoyo then saw a guy who stood behind the chestnut coloured hair guy which she thought was also pretty hot, she eyed both of them and then said " Two hot guys in one day, awesome." she said biting on one of the chopsticks while still eyeing them. 'Maybe I'll take them both' Tomoyo thought.

"Actually I'll make that two victims." Sakura said sarcastically

Tomoyo quickly fixed her skin tight black mini dress making sure it reveal her cleavage. And leaned forward on the table to continue staring at the two gorgeous guys. The way she positioned herself gives the guys a great view of her breast if only they'd come in!

**Syaoran POV**

"Eriol are you kidding me? Taking me to all those places and haven't booked seats."

"Not my fault that everywhere we went was filled." He said giving me a 'not my fault look'

I rolled my eyes and looked around, and saw two empty seats inside the snakes shop " Look, there's two empty seats there." I said while pointing inside

"Syaoran are you sure? It's a snakes place!" Eriol exclaimed

My legs were aching from walking to so many places, and no way am I walking any further! " Well I ain't walking anymore, my fuckin leg is sore ."

We walked in and one of the waiters sat us down, sharing a table with two girls cause it was so busy, then we ordered two hot snake soup and a bowl of rice, not sure about trying other things.

The girl sitting opposite me looked up, it was then when I saw her beautiful emerald eyes, they shone with happiness giving me a warm feeling. Her honey brown hair makes her eyes stand out even more. I then let my eyes explore a bit more down, down to her breast, even though her top wasn't very reveling I can still tell she has a very nice shape, man she's beautiful. I saw her looking at my chest so I gave her one of my irresistible smile which works on every girl he's came upon.

**Sakura POV**

The two 'victims' of Tomoyo came in and sat opposite us, I then felt someone was watching me, I looked up and my eyes met eyes of amber, I had to admit, he looks cute, no handsome, no actually hot is the right word! His top four buttons on his shirt was unbuttoned reveling his nice, toned and muscular chest, I couldn't help but look well actually stare at it. Oh stop looking at him I said to myself 'but you can't' said another voice in my head, I saw him staring at me with that smile, I couldn't help but blush.

Thank god Tomoyo is to busy checking out the guys opposite us to notice, otherwise she'll make fun of me.

**Tomoyo POV**

I saw the guy with black/blue hair staring at me so I gave him a flirty smile which made him blush, I couldn't help but smile at him, he's such a cutie, he wears glasses but that made him even more cute, the guy sitting next to him is more handsome than cute, I can take any I thought while licking my strawberry flavor lips hungrily.

**Normal POV**

There was silence between them which broke when cook accidently dropped a basket filled with snakes, everyone jumped their seats while screaming and yelling. Unfortunately Syaoran's chair was a bit broken so as soon as he stood on it, it broke causing Syaoran to fall on his butt. And unluckily he fell right in front of a snake. Which slithered across the floor towards Syaoran's crotch

"HELP!!!!" He yelled frantically while watching the slithering green snake

Syaoran quickly moved back trying to get away. Only to see the snake inching ever closer to his crotch.

Closer.....

And Closer......

And CLOSER!!!!

**Then**... out of nowhere Sakura grabbed the snake by its head and the tail expertly and handed it back to the cook.

" Are you ok?" Sakura asked while helping Syaoran up.

" That should be my question." Syaoran said trying to stop his legs from shaking

" Wow! You're good, first of all you aren't scared of snakes and you can even catch them without getting hurt!" Said a very amazed Eriol

" My dad works at the Zoo so playing with snakes is one of my childhood games." Sakura said happily

'No wonder she's not scared' Syaoran thought

" Oh yeah, this is my card." Tomoyo said while handing Syaoran and Eriol her card. "My name is Tomoyo and she is Sakura, if you have any problems just call me." Tomoyo said sweetly while giving them each a flirty wink.

" Thanks, by the way I'm Eriol and he's Syao-

" Tomoyo let's go, Peter has gone" Sakura accidently butt in, pointing out the door way. " He must have left when the boss dropped the snake."

" Ohhhhh......well bye bye, call me." Tomoyo said on her way out sounding a bit disappointed, Before Eriol which is very attracted to Tomoyo could even reply, they've already left.

**20 minutes later.........**

" God, that was fulling." Syaoran said while rubbing his stomach. Just then his cellphone rang, " Hello, what? A classmate reunion, uhuh, tonight? Where? Oh ok see you's there." And with that he hung up. " Eriol, there's a classmate reunion tonight at the Waiting Bar."

" When?" asked Eriol confusingly not knowing there's a reunion.

" The guy said around 8pm."

" Sweet as." Eriol said sounding like a street kid

" You know, I like your normal voice better." Giving him a serious face.

**Waiting Bar**

As soon as Eriol and Syaoran walked in, practically all the girls in there was drooling over them but you can't blame them cause they were after all the hottest guys there and what they're wearing revels a lot of their well toned chest.

They saw a group of people who's about to play cards, which interested Syaoran a lot so of course he headed their way with Eriol following behind. As soon as he and Eriol got there they immediately recognize two girls who was going to play as well, they were Sakura and Tomoyo.

" Okay whoever wants to play come and gather around this table, but don't say I didn't warn you, whoever loses this round of poker has to pay for all of us that's here for dinner and but if you win you'll get free drinks from the Waiting Bar for a whole entire year!" The organizer shouted making sure everyone there could hear what he's saying.

Syaoran didn't know what got over him but seeing Sakura entering the comp, he couldn't help entering too, knowing him he would never enter anything that involves spending money but this time he actually entered because a girl.

The game took about 15 minutes and at last they had a loser which was the one and only _Syaoran_ and guess who won? It was Sakura. All Syaoran could do was to put a small _fake_ smile on his face but inside his heart was in pain, thinking how much he'll have to pay for so many people.

**40 minutes later** ( At the Win Wah Restaurant)

The time Syaoran dreaded finally came, but one thing that wasn't so bad for Syaoran is that he got to sit next to Sakura.

" Hey Eriol, all of the renters who's rich, well add 10 more to fill up for the money tonight." Sounding very concern as well as talking very quiet.

" Chill out man, waiter." Eriol laughed while waving his hand.

" Yes sir?" the waiter asked

" Can you add 2 bottles of 98 red wine to the order please?"

" Certainly Sir." The waiter replied

" Eriol! Red Wine? You're paying for it yourself cause I'm only paying for supper, no drinks." Syaoran whispered to Eriol

" Waiter, can I please have 2 white wine each for each of the tables please?!" Sakura shouted

" Guess you'll have to take back what you said." Eriol whispered to Syaoran while giving him a smirk.

' Groans '

**1 hour later**

" Waiter, check the bills please." Syaoran shouted sounding not too happy.

" That's $6,891 please."

" What!? The economy has gone down and you still charge so much." Syaoran said as he tried to keep himself from shouting.

" I've given you 10 off sir." said the waiter as he took the gold card from Syaoran

Eriol and Tomoyo on the other hand has been drinking a lot while telling each other silly jokes..

The waiter came back 5 minutes later saying that Syaoran's card didn't work, suddenly nearly everyone made up excuses to go, obviously thinking that maybe he didn't have enough money and wanted them to pay.

" What?!" Exclaimed Syaoran " It doesn't work? Try these ones" Syaoran said while giving the waiter 12 cards more cards that he owns. 'What's wrong with my card.' Syaoran thought

10 minutes later the waiter came back looking not to happy

" Sir these don't work either, can you pay cash?"

" What the hell! How much is it again?" Syaoran said while pulling out his wallet

" $6, 891 please." The waiter said trying his very hard to be polite

" Ummm here's $6000, $6200." Syaoran said feeling around his pocket for more cash

" Still need $691." Said the waiter which was getting very annoyed

" Eriol, Eriol? Where has he gone now? Syaoran groaned while running outside only to see Eriol drunkly drove his car which swayed from left to right and then out of sight.

Before he could even yell out to Eriol the waiter came running out and told him he still owns him $691.

" Can I pay you tomorrow?"

" Hurry up and pay now or else I'll call the police! Said a now very angry waiter.

" Here's $800." Sakura said while trying to hold up Tomoyo which is very drunk. " Keep the change, You own me okay?" Sakura add telling Syaoran ( a.n: Sakura still don't know Syaoran's name) before leaving with Tomoyo

" How can I pay you back?!" Syaoran shouted

" Call Tomoyo!"Sakura shouted back.

When they were out of sight, Syaoran then realized he has no money or car to go home, he quickly ran back inside and asked the waiter if he could get back half of the tip. The waiter gave him a 'cheap' look before giving him $10 to take the bus home.

**Syaoran's House **

" How come all my cards don't work?" Syaoran asked himself, then he saw all his outside lights which is suppose to be on was off, then he asked himself again, " What's up? Is the electricity cut?"

He walked into his house and turned on the lights only to find it empty.

" I must've went into the wrong house." Syaoran said while about to leave, but then he stopped at the doorway 'but this is my house' he thought as ran up stairs only to find it empty as well, all was left was the video camera he gave Martha...................

* * *

**This is it, all of uses might already have guessed what Martha did for her revenge, PLZ Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me update faster!!. **


	4. My beautiful Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I own nothing OK, I wish I did though... 'sniff sniff.'

Thanks once again to those of you who have reviewed, I love you guys P

Summary:

Syaoran is the most stingy yet richest guy in Hong Kong and all he wants is to have a person that loves him for him and not his money...Suddenly he lost nearly everything and met Sakura

_Story by_: **Ice with the help of Sugar**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 4:

Syaoran turned on the camera to find Martha has tape herself. She was sitting on his king size bed which is no longer there.

" Syaoran, your always so stingy so I think its time you do some good deeds, I donated all your things to the home of aged. And your cards and i.d card, well I reported for loss. You treated me like crap so this is a little lesson for you to not mess with me, have fun, bye bye!" she smirk before she stopped the video camera.

" Fuck that little bitch!" Syaoran shouted

**Next morning**

Syaoran got on a bike which he just stole and biked off to his Li company, still wearing his yesterdays clothes which looked very scruffy ( a/n he's only got one company in Hong Kong, just so you know) He reached his company and pressed on the bell so someone could open the door, ( a/n: Another thing, he doesn't have a key because usually Mei lin would be there to open the door) but no one came.

" Mei Lin! Are you in there? Open the door!" Syaoran shouted but still no reply. He looked around to find a letter stuck by the door frame, before he could even read the letter, a voice interrupted him.

" What are you doing here sir?" A security said seeing Syaoran there.

" I'm waiting for someone to open the door for me" Syaoran replied

" There won't be anyone here to open the door because they all got fired by the boss."

" But there should be one secretary left."

" Oh you mean Miss Mei Lin, she resigned and took the night plane last night to Europe.

" Oh no, how can I get my stuff now?" Syaoran groaned.

" Don't you have the key?"

" The staff usually opens the door for me, so why would I have one."

" Well I'm sorry, I can't help you." The security said

" Can you open the door for me?" Asked Syaoran

" Who are you? Why should I open the door for you." The security asked, eyeing him from head to toe.

" I'm this company's boss!

" No way! The staff said the boss here is a bastard, your so smart looking....."

" Grrrrrr.." Syaoran said, then he looked at his watch, "oh shit, its 12:50 and the bank shuts at 1:00!" And with that he ran out, got on his bike and he went off like the wind!

After 9 streets, a puffing, red face Syaoran finally reached the bank but it was already closed.

" Please stop fooling me!" Syaoran shouted

He then saw a phone box near by, he searched around his pockets only to find a few dollars. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

" Answer the phone Eriol! Hello? Is Eriol there?, What? In the hospital?! What happened to him? Car crash? Which hospital? Ok, bye." Syaoran finished while putting down the phone. He turned around only to see his bike got knocked over and to make it worse, it got ran over by one of those big white trucks.

" Oh man how am I going to get to the hospital with only 8 dollars in hand?" He asked himself, then he thought, maybe my ex- girlfriends will help me.

" Hello, is Roxy there? It's me Syaoran, yes auntie. What? She committed suicide, oh...ummm, its nothing, come to her funeral? Ummm well I'm very busy, sorry, bye!"

**10 minutes later **

".......I know, I know, but I miss you Candy, some one really stolen all my money, can you borrow some to me? Yes I don't even have a penny, Yes, I'm at where we use to always have our dates at, The Queen's Square, come as fast as you can, ok Bye!" Syaoran sigh " At least one helps me and is not dead."

Syaoran walked over to the side of the water fountain and sat there. He looked at himself, " What the hell happened to me!!!" He shouted making the people around him stare and some even felt sorry for him, thinking its another person who got bankrupted.

**Sakura & Tomoyo**

Sakura was once again hiding behind Tomoyo, seeing if Peter was around following her, actually stalking is the right word.

" Sakura he's not here, let's go." Tomoyo laughed while dragging Sakura along.

" What if he's hiding, Tomoyo sto-." Before Sakura could finish her sentence Tomoyo had already butt in.

" Sakura look! Over there! Tomoyo said while pointing at a certain chestnut hair guy.

" Wha?! Is it peter?! Sakura freaked as she once again hid behind Tomoyo.

" No it's that cute guy." Tomoyo said dreamily

" Cute I never knew you thought pete- oh you mean him." Sakura said as she saw Syaoran sitting there looking like his father just died or something like that.

" Oh look at him, he's still wearing yesterdays outfit!" Tomoyo said in a low voice. " He must only have one suit.

**Syaoran**

'I can't be that bad luck' Syaoran asked himself before he saw a very over sized lady with a daughter coming over to him. He got up and said " Candy? Wow long time no see and you've gone fatter and uglier! You have a daughter too?"

" Of course, Do you think I will still be waiting for you?" Said the lady called Candy

" Your right, congratulations." Syaoran said " So do you have the money?" He said changing the subject.

" How much do you want?" She asked

" As much as you have."

Candy got out her wallet and gave Syaoran some cash, " That's all I have."

" Only $800?!"

" What? That's my pocket money! When I get back home I have to explain to my hubby, you know?"

" Thanks I own you" He said

" Forget it, When you get rich again, which looks impossible, then return it." Candy smirk and then left.

**Sakura & Tomoyo **

" Look Tomoyo he's cheating that lady's money!" Sakura said " He's such a bastard!"

" Oh my god! He lives on earning of women, and Sakura you borrowed 800 to him, I don't think he's gonna pay you back by the looks of its" Tomoyo half smiled.

" HEY!" Sakura shouted

Syaoran turned around to see Sakura and Tomoyo running towards him. " Hi!" he said happily

" You, umm whats your name? Sakura asked trying very hard to sound polite.

" Li Syaoran, you can call me Syaoran."

Sakura then whispered to Tomoyo, " Tomoyo isn't there a billionaire called that?"

" Lots of people are called that, besides look at him, he would never be a billionaire ." Tomoyo whispered back.

" What a coincidence to see you's here" Syaoran said

" You've got money now, so you can pay me back." Sakura said

" You mean this" Syaoran asked hold his $800 out

" Yes" She replied while grabbing the money. " You can have a hundred back" Sakura said sweetly

" A hundred?" Syaoran groaned but I hav-

" Sakura!" Shouted the none other, Peter, carrying these very ugly flowers, running towards her. " I went to your office and they said you were gone, I've been looking all over for you and at now last I've found you! Peter said while snogging very disgustingly. " Why did you leave so early?"

Sakura thought for a while, trying to think of an excuse, at last she thought of one when she saw Syaoran, she replied, "Well, I had a date with my boyfriend, so I left early." Sakura lied while going beside Syaoran and held his hand.

" Boyfriend?!" Peter cried

Sakura gave Syaoran a 'help me!' look before Syaoran got what she's trying to do. Then he smirk " Boyfriend?"

" Are you denying that I'm your girlfriend?" Sakura said while giving him the evils

" No! I was just shocked of what you called me cause you usually call me your honey, that's why I couldn't answer properly my cherry blossom."Syaoran smirked especially when he saw Sakura's reaction. Then he pulled Sakura closer so only she would hear, " Give me back the other $700 or I'll tell him the truth.

" Aren't you sweet honey." Sakura said while giving his $700 back when she gave him a hug.

" Do you really have a boyfriend" Peter asked as if he's about to cry

" Of course!" Syaoran said before kissing Sakura on the lips softy. Sakura on the other hand was shocked of course but had to hide it, and kissed him back.

" Even blind can see." Tomoyo said

" I'm going back home to tell daddy!" And with that Peter ran off.

" He's nutty!" Tomoyo laughed

" You used me to pass this, so the dept is cleared ok?" Syaoran said happily

" Yes you stingy bastard!" Sakura said, mentally trying to control herself from punching him. " Let's go Tomoyo."

" What a waste, your smart looking, but you live on women." Tomoyo said before leaving with Sakura.

" What did you say." Syaoran asked

" I said you- oh forget about it, call me if your free, bye!"Tomoyo said while giving him a wink.

" Wow! I never knew I have the potential to earn living off a women?" Syaoran said, then he touched his lips, he could still smell a scent of cherry blossom that was off Sakura's lip gloss. His mouth then formed a smile, "My beautiful Cherry Blossom." he whispered.

**Hospital**

" What? Martha went that far?" Eriol laughed, he laughed so much that his bruise by his mouth ached.

" Stop laughing, it's your fault, you made me sleep on the ground!"

" Mate, do you think I'm having a good time? I committed drunken drive and my head is still aching!"Eriol moaned.

" Well right now I've got no money, no cards and not a single furniture to sleep on at home! You tell me? What should I do Eriol?"

" What? You still have me, the doctor said I can leave after another day's observation, I'll fix up everything for you then ok? Now I just need some rest." Eriol said while lying back down.

" Well I'll be leaving now, see ya Eriol."

"Bye." Was Eriol's only answer

As he left the building, he began to think where the heck he's gonna sleep tonight, he defiantly don't want to sleep on the floor again,when he felt something in his pocket, as he took it out he figures it was a card. On it was a phone number and a name.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" Syaoran read out loud, " maybe she might help me and maybe I could see my cherry blossom again..........

* * *

**Yay! Another Chappie!! Remember to REVIEW!! Please??**


	5. I got myself a boyfriend

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this.........I DON"T OWN ANYTHING OK?!

THANKS for the reviews ;p Luv ya all

Summary:

Syaoran is the most stingy yet richest guy in Hong Kong and all he wants is to have a person that loves him for him and not his money...Suddenly he lost nearly everything and met Sakura

_Story by_: **Ice with the help of Sugar**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 5**: I got myself a Boyfriend

Fujitaka's House ( Sakura's dad)

"Honey, may you bless our daughter and marry a guy that loves her, then I'd be very happy and no need to worry about her when I come down and see you." Fujitaka said as he looked sadly at a beautiful picture of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko.

She had left Sakura and Fujitaka when Sakura was born, before that, she was a beautiful model that's where Sakura got her good looks from.

" Hey dad." Sakura said as she closed the front, white door, that squeaks whenever it open and closes . ( a.n: Sakura does not live with her father anymore, she moved out and is currently living in an apartment with Tomoyo)

" Hi, how's my little sweetheart doing these days?" Fujitaka asked sweetly

" Fine dad."

"That's good." He said sitting on the couch with two cups of tea in hand.

" Ummm dad?" Sakura said while sitting next to her father's right and receiving the drink from her father.

" Yes?" He answered taking a sip of his drink

" Dad? Can you tell Peter to stop bothering me?!" Sakura said in a loud voice as she looked at his fathers face for his answer.

" But sweetheart Peter is very caring and nice!" Fujitaka replied

" He's too annoying, please? Can you tell him I would never fall for him?" Sakura pleaded as she put on a very cute puppy dog face.

" Sakura, I'm just afraid that you might met a bad guy, I just don't want to lose another love one" Giving her a very serious, yet a hint of sadness face.

" Dad, I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself." There was silence between them for a while before her Fujitaka asked a sudden question.

" Sakura? Do you have a boyfriend?"

" What? What boyfriend?" Sakura said, forgetting the lie.

" Peter told me today that you've got a boyfriend"

"Oh shit! I forgot! What? Does that idiot have to tell on me so fast?" Sakura mumbled to herself

" Pardon dear? I didn't quite get you?"

" Oh! Nothing! Heee....." Sakura laughed, pretty obvious that's fake

" So Sakura have you really got a boy friend?" Asked Fujitaka

Sakura then thought if she lies again then maybe her dad will tell Peter to stop annoying her, without thinking what might happen, she answered her dad " Yes and we're very in love too."

" What job does he do?" He asked her daughter

" Ummmmmmmmm...... he's a businessman yeah, businessman." Sakura replied putting on a fake smile.

" Well I want to meet him, tell him, I want to see what kind of guy he is."

" Oh ummm ok then." Sakura said while twirling a strip of hair.

" Ok, tomorrow night it is, I'll tell Peter and his father to come along too, to help me see what's special about him to make my beautiful girl fall for him."

" TOMORROW!! I... I don't know if he's free."

" Tomorrow is a Sunday, if he doesn't come, then he's not sincere enough."

" Sincere? Of course he has sincere, tomorrow it is then." Sakura said while giving herself a mental hit of being so stupid, how is she going to find Syaoran? The exact same Syaoran, the stupid idiot who kissed her ( a.n: She thinks, a lot of people like me is dying for Syaoran to kiss, even once is enough ;p)

After dinner, Sakura head back to her apartment, on her mind was only one thing, how can she find that Syaoran, post wanted sighs? Get a detective? She was very stressed indeed. She unlocked the door only to find a guy sleeping on the sofa, the first thing Sakura thought was, it was either a stealer of a rapist. She ran to Tomoyo's room, closed and locked the door.

" Tomoyo! There's a guy outside!!" Sakura Panicked, but calmed down when she saw Tomoyo picking her teeth with a toothpick. Then she thought it must one of Tomoyo's toys.

" Oh you mean the guy outside? He's Syaoran, remember him?" Tomoyo said calmly

" Then why did you get him to sleep on our sofa?"Sakura asked, not that she really mind, after all Tomoyo did find Syaoran for her. " Instead of your bed?" Sakura finished off.

" Well I'm not that Horney, it's just that I'm kind hearted." Tomoyo said

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked

" Today he ranged me, saying his home has some problem, even his bed was stolen, so then I thought he's so handsome if I tell him he can sleep here tonight, even if he rapes me, well? I don't really mind, I'm willing to be." Tomoyo said, rubbing one of her legs on the other.

" Look at you! If he doesn't rape you, you would get up in the middle of the night, crawl on top of him and rape him, that's for sure!

" Yeah I guess your right." Tomoyo admitted

" Then hurry up and go out side and rape him." Said Sakura " So I could have my couch back."

" But I'm scared if I do, he might reject me."

" He won't girl." Sakura said getting quite annoyed with her

" Sakura? Do you think the guys, when they're sound asleep, they don't have any sense that he's being raped?"

" If yes, so." Sakura asked

" Then that's perfect! I don't have to be responsible." Tomoyo said happily

Little did they know Syaoran over heard their conversation when he went to toilet. Of course any guy would want that, especially when the girls not ugly either. He decided to play along.

Sakura and Tomoyo crept out into the lounge to find Syaoran sleeping there with all his shirt buttons undone. Tomoyo then bit on her index finger

" He's so tempting isn't he." Tomoyo whispered biting on her lower lip. While Sakura giving her a weird look.. But they both had to admit Syaoran had a very sexy and hot chest. The thought of that made Sakura blush, but she quickly hid it.

" How could his buttons get unbuttoned when he's sleeping." Sakura said not quite believing him.

" It's not impossible, one time when I was sleeping my G - string came off and the next day when I woke up I found it on the ground."

" Were you still living with your stepfather that time." Sakura asked knowing her too well.

" How did you know." Tomoyo questioned while Sakura rolled her eyes. They both looked back at Syaoran.

Syaoran started to feel around his well built chest and pretending if it's really hot. He ran his hands though his hair then back to his chest.

" Is it that hot? Tomoyo asked " The air conditioner is on.

Syaoran moved his body around and started to take off his pants kept on saying ' it very hot'. Sakura just rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from taking a second look. She turned around to find Tomoyo sitting on the sofa opposite him drinking wine enjoying the show.

" He's soooooo sexy!" Tomoyo whispered in a loud voice.

" You are the most lustful woman I've ever met Tomoyo!"

Syaoran was a about to take off his pants when......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He fell off the couch!

Sakura was trying her best to keep herself from laughing while Tomoyo, well that really ruined her mood.

" Wake up you idiot." Said Sakura while pulling him up from the floor.

" Oh ummm good morning!! Haaaaa ummmm." Was all Syaoran could say, fixing up his clothes.

" Good morning my ass, I have a job for you, are you interested?" Sakura asked

" Well I'm a sensible man, so it depends on what job its." Syaoran lied, yeah right sensible.

" Ahh.....I'll give you $3000, act as my boyfriend and met my dad."

" Why me?" Syaoran questioned.

" Unfortunately I used you to get rid if Peter!" Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice.

" Oh god did that fatty really tell Uncle Fujitaka, I'll bash him the next time I see that fatty!" Tomoyo Said in anger.

" $3000 isn't very enough, how about 10 thousand?" Syaoran Asked smiling

" Ok then, you slept here tonight, I'll charge you $12,000 for it." Sakura smirked.

" Fine $3000 it is, But never dream of having 'it', I don't do these things." Syaoran lied once again.

" You dream on boy." Sakura laughed.

" But that's a pity! Not doing it" Tomoyo said

" Why don't you two do it then, having it with this bastard? Never!!! " Said Sakura

" Sakura, you'll never know what will happen." Tomoyo laughed.

" If I make love with him, I will meet ill fate, I swear!" And with that Sakura went back to her bedroom and WHAM! Went her door

Little did she know time will change everything...................................................................

* * *

**YAY! Another chappie, sorry for not updating that long, I had to move and it was very stressful!! Anyways did you like this chapter or not? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Please??**


End file.
